Total Drama Domination (PROTOTYPE)
by captainswagswag
Summary: PLEASE GO HERE NOW: /s/11758336/1/Total-Drama-Domination
1. Chapter 1

Chris McLean and Don are standing on the docks of the newly rebuilt Camp Wawanakwa.

Chris starts, "It's been five seasons and one spin-off…"

"...with two hosts and 84 contestants…" Don continues.

"...and now, we're all here for one last season, a reunion, think as you will." Chris finishes.

"Every contestant, well, except Dwayne, Kelly, Gerry, and Pete, will be competing in a season for the ages!" states Don.

"So take any necessary potty breaks, and get ready for…" says Chris.

"Total...Drama...DOMINATION!" both hosts yell.

*cue intro, which I will not show to avoid spoilers*

"Welcome back to Total Drama Domination." says Don. "We are just about ready for our campers to arrive one last time."

"And here they come! First is...Ezekiel!" says Chris.

Ezekiel walks onto the dock. He is not pleased.

"Yo, eh! You don't know how lucky I am to no longer be a mutant, eh?" Ezekiel spat.

Chris, not fazed by Ezekiel's anger, shrugs. "Well, what do you want _me_ to do about it? You're obviously going to be voted off first anyway, so…"

Offended, Ezekiel kicks Chris in the crotch, who screams in pain. Don laughs at this.

"Next we have...Eva!"

Eva walks down the dock.

"This better be worth it. I even took a year's worth of anger management classes to help me do better on this crummy show."

"Nice to see you making an effort," Chris says, not as proud of her as you think. "Next is...ugh, Noah!"

Noah struts down the dock with a grin on his face.

"Oh look, two hosts. Guess you've never heard the phrase, 'two wrongs don't make a right,'" Noah snarks, obviously enjoying this.

"I'm starting to see why you hate him," Don says to Chris.

"Eh, you'll have to get used to it eventually," Chris replied.

"At least I have a girlfriend, and you don't," Noah retorted.

Both hosts' eyes widened at their burn. "OK, OK, next is _formerly_ hot contestant...Justin!" said Chris, with a grin back on his face.

Justin storms down the dock. "Formerly, Chris?! _Formerly_?!"

"Oh look, still self-absorbed as always!" said Chris while still grinning.

"You're one to talk! And I'm a changed man! You do _not_ need to rub my past in, thank you very much!" said Justin.

After the angry teen made his way towards the others, a now worried Chris whispers to Don, "Maybe this season won't be as good as I thought."

A still-grinning Don said, "Oh cheer up, old news! Here comes Katie!"

While Chris fumed at Don's insult, Katie walked down the dock.

"Eeeeee, I'm so glad to finally be back! I wonder if Sadie will be here, too!"

Don, wanting to play the role as good host to Chris' bad host, smiled. "Oh, she will! All of our past contestants who aren't parents or old men will be competing this season."

"Eeeeeee!" Katie delightfully squealed as she made her way towards the other campers.

"Next is...Tyler!" said Chris.

Tyler runs down the dock. "Alright, yeah! I'm back again on Total Drama, my favorite sport!"

Both hosts facepalmed. "Alright, well next is...Izzy!" said Don.

Nothing happened. The hosts look around. "Oh, Iz-zyyyy!" called Don. Chris makes a wolf whistle (don't ask why, he just felt like it).

Izzy suddenly tackles Chris to the ground from behind him.

"Gah! Izzy, why'd you do that?"

"Why not? I miss ol' Christy!"

Don had to laugh again as Izzy made her way towards the other campers.

Chris sighed. "Next is Cody, the Codemeister!"

Cody made his way down the dock. "'Sup Chris?" he greeted.

"Hey hey, Cody! Think you can win?" He replied back.

"Not sure yet. Who's this?" Cody asked, pointing at Don.

"This is Don." Chris answered.

"Oh, that's who! I didn't really watch the Ridonculous Race since you weren't hosting," said Cody as he stood with the others. Don crossed his arms angrily as Chris smirked at him.

"That was different. I'm definitely not complaining, though! Next is Beth!" Chris welcomed.

Beth ran down the dock happily. "OMG, Don! You're here, too?" she exclaimed.

"Looks like I have my fair share of fans as well!" Don smirked at Chris, who briefly glares before returning to his ever-present smile. "Yes; both of us hosts are here. In just a few moments, you'll be seeing who else you'll be _competing_ with, so can you get with the other campers, please?" asked Chris.

"Yes sir, Chris!" And with that, there were nine teenagers lined up across the hosts.

"Are you ready Katie? Because here's…Sadie!" Don beamed.

Sadie walks down the dock, then upon seeing Katie…

"EEEEEEEE!" Both girls screamed.

"I've missed you so much Katie!"

"I know, right! We're finally getting to compete again!" And with that, both girls squealed.

Don continues. "Next is...Courtney!" Chris groans upon hearing the name.

Courtney walks down the dock.

"Hey Courtney." Chris said, trying to sound as happy as possible. He knew it was coming.

But to his surprise, Courtney smiled and replied, "Hey Chris!" Chris was confused, but nevertheless liked the C.I.T.'s behavior. After all the lawsuits he got from her, he was glad she was letting him off easy.

"And next up...Harold!"

Harold walked down the dock.

"So you're telling me you guys rebuilt this crappy summer camp we're all staying at again?"

Chris said, "Yes Harold! Just like the first season!"

As expected, Harold smiled. "Sweet! I have so many awesome memories of this place!"

"Now let's welcome...Trent!"

Trent walked down the dock with his guitar.

"Hi guys. Did I miss anything while I've been gone?"

"No." Don replied.

"Except for…" Chris interjected.

"HUSH! Moving on, we have Bridgette!"

Bridgette walks down the dock.

"Bridgette! Welcome back! Happy your boyfriend won _Don's_ show?" Chris asked.

"Yeah," Bridgette replied, a bit confused by Chris' irritated tone.

"Well, maybe you could win _my_ show, too!" He smirked at Don, who rolled his eyes. "Next is...Lindsay!"

Lindsay went down the dock.

"So _this_ was what I've been missing…" said Don.

"Hi Chip! Hi Daniel!" Lindsay greeted, getting their names wrong as usual.

"You'll get used to it." Chris said. "Next is...DJ!"

DJ went down the dock, looking around nervously. "You're not going to harm any animals this season, are you?"

"Uhhhh, mayb-" Chris began.

"Nope! None this season! We wouldn't want this man *points at Chris* to end up back in the slammer!" Don quickly finished.

"'K, that's a good point." DJ smiled.

"Next is one half of the Ridonculous Race's winning team, Geoff!"

Geoff came off his boat giddy as ever.

"Woohoo! Ready for round 2!"

"Well if you can do it on _his_ show, you could definitely do it on mine!" Chris said.

"Awesome, man! Thanks!" Geoff said.

Chris slapped himself in the forehead while saying, "stupid, stupid, stupid!" He was not trying to make Geoff feel good.

"Next we have...Leshawna!"

Leshawna came off her boat. "Hey y'all! Leshawna's in it to win it this time! This'll be my lucky season!"

"Nice energy. With how big you are, it's no wonder," Don quipped.

Big mistake. "OH, _HELL_ NAW! YOU DID NOT JUST MAKE FUN OF MY WEIGHT!"

Don shivered at the hole he just dug himself, while Chris laughed.

"Alright well, now let's welcome back Duncan!"

Duncan came down with a smirk on his face. "Hey hey, Princess, miss your prince?"

Said Princess immediately kicked the delinquent in the crotch.

"Ooh, drama! Just what the show is known for! Now let's welcome back Heather!" Don announced.

"Welcome back, Heather! I bet you missed your boy toy!" Chris quipped. His crotch received another date with a teenager's shoe.

"Come on, REALLY?! It _just_ healed, even!"

"Now let's welcome back Gwen!" Don announced.

Gwen came down the dock. Duncan was the first to talk to her.

"Missed me, babe?"

He was answered with another kick to the crotch.

"Aw man, _really_!"

Don snickered. "Man Duncan, you and Chris should really get together sometime!"

Both males in question grabbed Don's balls, one for each of them.

"YOOOOOOOWW!" Don cried.

"They've got you by the balls, now!" Noah snarked.

"*bleep* off, Noah! Hey, speaking of which, here comes Owen!" said Don.

The last of the first 22 campers ran down the dock.

"WOO-HOO! I am so ready!" cried Owen. He turns to Noah. "I've missed my little buddy!"

Noah squeals (not in delight) when his back breaks. "If I win, remind me to spend my money on a personal chiropractor."

"Now let's welcome Sierra!" said Don.

Sierra began squeeing as she sprinted towards Cody. Much to everyone's surprise however, Cody responded to Sierra's hug with a thumbs up.

"Ever since we became friends near the end of World Tour, she's introduced me to some of the deeper levels of knowledge she already knew about," explained Cody. "And that Chris, was why I was nice to you."

Chris shrugged. "Works for me. Now it's time for a handsome young man who is nowhere near as handsome as I am, Alejandro!" he said.

The second Alejandro's gray boot touched the deck, the other campers started booing him. Well, almost all of them.

"Hey, back off! Some of you don't even have a boyfriend or girlfriend!" cried Heather.

Alejandro smiled at her, and the two began kissing.

"Yuck," said Chris. "Moving on, we have...Mildred." Geoff shivered at that name.

Blaineley ran to Chris angrily. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CALLING ME MILDRED?!" AS IF IT WASN'T BAD ENOUGH THAT COWBOY *points at Geoff* IS HERE!"

"HEY, LEAVE MY MAN ALONE!" the normally kind Bridgette snapped.

 **CONFESSIONAL: Would they be putting the "Total" or "Drama" in Total Drama?**

Geoff: That's my girl!

Chris barges in angry. "NO NO NO! WE HAVEN'T INTRODUCED THE CONFESSIONAL YET!" he roared.

 ***STATIC***

"As much as I love the drama, it's a half-hour show, so now let's move on to our second generation cast! Say hello to Staci!" said Chris.

"My great great great great great great aunt Bertha invented docks. Before that, we would just stop at the shore," said Staci.

"Oh god, why do you do this?!"

"Um, well…"

 **CONFESSIONAL: My great great great great great aunt Lucinda invented being thankful for things. Before that, people would just say "thank you."**

Staci: OK, so I have to come clean. I'm trying to be like my idol Kathy Griffin, because she sounds just like me, and she lies a lot, yah.

Chris barges in again. "Aw, nice story, BUT WE STILL HAVEN'T INTRODUCED THE CONFESSIONAL!" he yelled.

"Now let's welcome Dakota!" said Don.

"CHRIIIIIS!" screamed Dakota.

"Oh nooooooo…" he knew what was coming.

"I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR BUTT IF YOU TRY TO TURN ME INTO A MUTANT AGAIN!" boomed Dakota.

"Yes, Dakota," Chris said with faux fear. "Now let's welcome Beverly!"

"For the last time Chris, it's _B_ ," a deep voice rang. A horrified Chris turned and saw B right next to him.

"Holy *bleep*, it talks!" he answered. B stormed off towards the other campers.

"One of the reasons why I love being the newer host: people don't already hate you." said Don with a smirk. "Now let's welcome Dawn!"

"Why are you introducing yourself? Oh wait, never mind," said Chris, realizing his embarrassing mistake.

"Dumbass," Don whispered to the camera.

"I HEARD THAT!" rang Chris.

"He's not the only one either, you know," said Dawn, who had been standing next to Don ever since he welcomed her.

"Gah! Where'd _you_ come from?" he wanted to know. But she didn't answer him. "OK, moving on. Next is Sam!"

Sam walked down, only with something missing.

"Where's your Game Guy?" asked Chris.

"I want to keep Dakota, since she's my first ever girlfriend, so I'm going to try and go without my games and see what happens," answered Sam.

"Good luck with that," Chris answered with no appreciation. "Now let's welcome Brick, a.k.a. Sir Leaks-a-lot!"

Brick runs down angry. "You are not authorized to call me any name but my first name, last name, first and last name, or my full name! Is that clear?!" he shouted.

"Sure, sure," said Chris, not caring. As Brick made his way towards the other campers. "Now let's give it up for Tan-in-a-Can herself, Anne Maria!"

Nothing happened. Suddenly, Chris' vision became blurry and his eyes burned.

"AH, _SERIOUSLY_?!" he screamed.

"What can I say, I use it for more than just my poof!" said Anne Maria, who then winked at the camera.

"While works on getting back his 20/20 vision, let's bring back Mike!" said Don.

Mike ran down the dock excited. "Woohoo, yeah! It's good to be back!" A lot of the campers who had already arrived looked at him quizzically. "What, I actually had fun here. I met my girlfriend here, and I cured my MPD while keeping some of their traits here, too!" Everyone nodded in agreement. They couldn't argue with him here. Chris, who had finally recovered from Anne Maria's spray, stood up.

"Now let's bring back Jo!"

"CHRIS! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO KILL ME IN ALL-STARS!" roared Jo upon arriving.

"Oh come off it, that was 2 years ago," said Chris, a bit irritated. Jo promptly punched Chris in the face, knocking him out with a black eye. Don proceeded to take a picture of him. "Now let's bring back Scott!"

"Hi guys," he greeted. Only a few people welcomed him back. "It's fine; I only just got here," he said about his lukewarm welcome.

 **CONFESSIONAL: Chris can't get me in here, now!**

Scott: I'm still trying to win, but now I'm trying to be a nice guy, since Heather did it in season 3 and she finished second. That being said, I'm here to be the first villain to be nice all season and finish first.

 ***STATIC***

"Now let's say hi to Zoey!" said Don.

"Hey guys. So are we all going to be here?"

"Yes!" answered Don. "Well, except Dwayne, Kelly, Gerry, and Pete for obvious reasons."

 **CUTAWAY**

Gerry and Pete are starting a fap-off, where whoever produces more cum while jacking off to this show wins.

 **RETURN**

"Now, let's bring back Lightning!" said Don.

Lightning ran all the way to the hosts in three seconds flat. "SHA-YEAH! TOUCHDOWN!" he screamed.

"Still delusional as always, I see." said Don.

"Delu-what?"

"Never mind. Rounding out our second generation cast, it's Cameron!"

Cameron made his way down the dock. "Hi, Cameron!" most of the campers greeted.

 **CONFESSIONAL: Hi, Cameron!**

Cameron: Ever since I appeared on Total Drama, my popularity both here and at school has gone up! I can't mess up now; I have so much riding on me!

 ***STATIC***

Chris finally regained conscious. The campers (and Don) groaned as he stood up. Chris flipped them off in return, but as a punishment for not yet being aware the cameras were rolling, it wasn't censored.

"Dude, snap out of it; you're going to get us fired!" cried Don.

"WHAT, FIRED ALREADY?!" Chris screamed, finally regaining his senses. He scanned the arrivals. "Well, it looks like the first two generations are here, so let's introduce our third generation cast! Let's start with Beardo!" he said.

Beardo comes down the dock, imitating the sound of SpongeBob's squeaky shoes as he does so.

"OH MY GOSH, WAS THAT SQUIDROB TRIANGLESHORTS?!" cried Lindsay.

"You mean SpongeBob SquarePants," corrected Beth. "But OMG, THAT'S AMAZING!"

Beardo turned and winked at them, with a ding going off as he winks.

"Now let's welcome Leonard!" said Don.

"Greetings, fellow Earthlings," said Leonard. Everyone looked a bit put off by this, while both hosts facepalmed.

"Alright, moving on," said Chris. "Let's bring back Rodney!"

As Rodney made his way down the dock, he had his eyes on the female campers. _Oh...my,_ he thought. He stood next to Leonard.

"Now, here come the twins, Amy and Samey!" said Don.

"ME FIRST!" Amy yelled, pulling Sammy back behind her.

"IT'S SAMMY!" the other sister cried.

"I don't care," said Chris. "And neither does he." *points at Don* "Now let's welcome Ella!"

Ella went down the dock. "Hello friends. I'm glad we can all get together one last time."

"But _no_ singing this time!" ordered Chris.

"Why not? You had an entire season's worth of campers sing in TDWT!" Don pointed out. All of the campers who competed in TDWT immediately glared down Chris. "And besides, it'll boost the ratings!"

"Ugh, fine!" succumbed Chris. "Now here's...ugh, Topher."

Topher ran down and immediately pushed Chris into the water. "THAT'S FOR GETTING ME ELIMINATED LAST SEASON!" he roared, before making his way towards the other campers.

"Now let's welcome back Dave!" said Don.

Dave grumbled. "Gee, I wonder what'll happen _here_ ," he said. "At that _other_ island, I nearly got mauled by a bear!"

"I actually don't know yet," Don answered truthfully.

At this point Chris returned to the surface. "Now let's bring back Scarlett!" he said.

Scarlett walked down the dock. She sighed at the sight of the uneasy looks the other campers were giving her.

 **CONFESSIONAL: When brainiacs make not so brainy decisions.**

Scarlett: OK, so turning into a psychopath and taking control of the island didn't work, so I'm going to have to play a more social game. Don't get me wrong, though; I'm still going to win that prize.

Chris: *barging in again* WE HAVE _NOT_ INTRODUCED THE CONFESSIONAL! GET OUT!

 ***STATIC***

"Now here's Max!" said Don.

Max walks down the dock, holding what looks to be a taser.

"Prepare to meet my newest weapon of EVIL!" he said.

"Yeah, like that'll work. Now do me a favor and get with the oth-" Chris did not get to finish, as Max's taser was actually not flawed. Chris gripped his crotch, where he had been struck.

 **CONFESSIONAL: Evil is smarter than it looks.**

Max: I spent my entire offseason reading the Evil For Dummies book. DO _NOT_ CALL ME A DUMMY, THOUGH! DO YOU HEAR ME?

Chris: *barging in again* YES, DUMMY! GET OUT OF THE CONFESSIONAL I HAD RESERVED FOR ITS INTRODUCTION LATER ON!

 ***STATIC***

"Now let's welcome Jasmine!" said Chris.

Jasmine got off her boat. "G'day mates!" she said happily.

"Wow, you're so tall!" said Don.

"Careful, she might squish you!" Chris quipped.

"DON'T YOU _DARE_ , MATE!" Jasmine screamed, frightening Chris. "Damn," he said. "She can _totally_ scream."

"Now here comes Sugar," said Don. "Wonder if she's sweet as sugar."

"Oh, she totally is!" chimed Ella. Her Maskwak teammates shook their heads.

"Oh no, I _know_ that bitch is not here, too!" Sugar shouted.

"So much for being a family show," said Chris.

"Says the guy who's said words bad enough to actually get bleeped out," Don reminded. Chris promptly flipped him off.

"So did you!" Chris fired back. "Now let's bring in Shawn!".

Shawn walked down the dock. "Shawn the Zombie Slayer, at your service," he said.

Chris promptly laughed. "Would you slay _this_ zombie?" He holds up the zombie mask he wore in the TDPI intro. Shawn promptly screamed, then took out a pocket knife and stabbed the mask, accidentally making a gash in Chris' thumb.

"OWWWWIEE!" cried Chris, who started sucking his thumb like a toddler. Everyone laughed as Shawn made his way towards the other contestants.

"Sorry about that Chris, he's still having zombie-related nightmares," Jasmine explained.

"And finally, world-class gymnast, and TDPI winner, Sky!" Don said. Dave shivered upon hearing the name.

 **CONFESSIONAL: They say the Sky's the limit...I haven't seen her limit anything.**

Dave: Looking back at what happened in Pahkitew Island, I regret my behavior. I just hope Sky's ready to forgive me.

Chris, barging in again: Sweet love story, but DON'T USE THE CONFESSIONAL UNTIL I'VE INTRODUCED IT!

 ***STATIC***

Sky walks down, taking her place next to Shawn. Dave was about to walk to her, until...

"Now it's time to introduce the contestants of _my_ generation!" Don beamed, much to Chris' irritation. "First let's welcome back Tammy!"

Tammy walks down the dock and hugs Leonard. "I've missed my wizard," she said happily.

"Hey, vikings and lizards were meant to live in harmony," Leonard replied.

Sugar, who had been watching the whole thing, looked shocked. She then seethed.

 **CONFESSIONAL: Sugar that** _ **doesn't**_ **taste sweet...wonder what that would taste like?**

Sugar: How _dare_ that Tammy steal my wizard!

Chris, outside the confessional: YOU KNOW WHAT, FINE! USE THE CONFESSIONAL WITHOUT MY PERMISSION; SEE IF I CARE!

 ***STATIC***

"Now let's welcome back our geniuses, Mary and Ellody!" said Don.

Mary and Ellody walked down the dock frowning. "I don't see why we all need to be competing," said Mary.

"I agree. There is only a 2.5% chance either of us will win," said Ellody.

"Oh look, more nerds I can pick on!" said Duncan gleefully. Both geniuses look at him with raised eyebrows.

"Now let's bring back the vegans, Laurie and Miles!" said Don.

The vegans walk down the dock angrily.

"You better _not_ have us eat meat this season," Miles said to Don. "It took three months to break Laurie out of the mental hospital after you made her eat meat."

"Ooh, tell me more," said Chris, turned on by the morbidness of the vegans' story. Don pushes him away.

"Now let's welcome back Tom and Jen, our fashion bloggers!" said Don.

The fashion bloggers went down the dock. Upon seeing the less-conservative outfits some of the girls from the first three generations were wearing, they frowned.

"How are they going to stay warm in the winter?" Jen questioned Tom through a whisper. Tom shrugged but chuckled at Jen's cleverly-worded question.

"Now let's welcome back Taylor," said Don.

Taylor walks down the dock. "So glad I have an entire season without my bitchy mom," she said. All of the non-Ridonculous Race campers gasped, even Chris.

"Evil does not believe in the hatred of their mothers," said Max disapprovingly.

"She better stay away from _my_ Momma," agreed DJ.

"That was low...even for _me,_ " said Chris.

"Alright well, now let's bring back the Adversity Twins, Jay and Mickey!" said Don.

The twin brothers went down the dock. Mickey started shivering. "Oh no, I'm starting to suffer anthropophobia!" shivered Mickey.

"We're not used this crowds of this magnitude," Jay backed him up.

"Now let's bring back the Stepbrothers _and_ the Rockers!" said Don, a bit confused that both pairs were being introduced together.

"You can call us _The Steprockers_ ," said Spud as the four made their way down the dock.

"After the Ridonculous Race, we got together and formed a kickass rock band!" exclaimed Lorenzo.

Justin gasped.

 **CONFESSIONAL: How does this season sound for your first gig?**

Justin frowned. "It seems _everyone_ is starting to become more popular than me, but that just _tears_ it," he said. "I'm trying not to be jealous, but I'm going to try and see if we can get The Drama Brothers to come back."

 ***STATIC***

"Now here's our youngest contestant, at age 13, Junior!" said Don.

As Junior made his way down the dock, many girls awed, with some of them (and some of the guys, too) giving him high fives.

"Man, he puts Dot Warner to shame with his cuteness," said Chris.

 **CUTAWAY**

Inside the Warner Bros. water tower, the Warner siblings are watching the show.

"NO WAY!" screamed Dot. "EVERYONE KNOWS _I'M_ THE ONLY _CUTE_ ONE!" And with that, she throws a table at their TV, damaging it beyond repair.

Yakko and Wakko both gasped. "Our TV!" cried Wakko.

"And something tells me this isn't the worst of it," said Yakko.

 **RETURN**

"Now let's bring back our Goths, Ennui and Crimson!" said Don.

Don, hoping to make them excited, blows a noisemaker and throws black, red, and white confetti as the couple makes their way down the dock.

As always, his attempt fails miserably. "We are not distracted by your attempts to make us... _happy,_ " Ennui said, not changing emotion.

"Yeah, exactly what he said," Crimson said with the same level of enthusiasm.

"I _will_ get them to show emotion _someday_ ," Don vowed. "Now let's bring back Stephanie and Ryan!"

The couple walks down while making out. "Oh baby," said Stephanie. "We are _not_ going to break this season."

"Yuck," said Chris, disgusted as always

at the sight of love.

"Moving on, we now have Carrie and Devin, Best Friends turned couple!" said Don.

As Carrie and Don went down the dock (while holding hands), most of the campers started cheering.

Sierra took a picture of them. "This is _so_ going on my blog for the Cutest Couple award," she said.

"Alright, now here comes the sisters, Emma and Kitty!" says Don.

The girls went down the dock, each stopping at a different boy.

"I don't know why you're named Noah, when you make me say 'Yesah,'" said Emma. Noah blushed and giggled.

"Hello there, cutie," said Kitty. "Did you miss me?"

"Of course!" replied Mickey.

"OMG, just date already!" said Emma jokingly.

"Shut up!" laughed Kitty.

 **CONFESSIONAL: So much love in the air, not even Febreze could put it out!**

Mickey sighed. "So I'm really nervous; I've never asked a girl out before," he said. "I don't even know how to _do_ it! Maybe someone could teach me?"

 ***STATIC***

"Now here comes our _3rd place_ team," Don chuckled. "Jacques and Josee!"

The Ice Dancers skipped down the dock with their trademark grins.

"Hello out there fans!" said Jacques.

"We're sorry we let you down _last time_ ," Josee shuddered at the memory of getting third. "But this season, we _will_ be the ones in the final!"

"Now let's bring back the Police Cadets!" said Don.

"Hey, when do _I_ get a chance to introduce someone?" complained Chris.

"This was _my_ generation, Mr. I Need Botox!" fired Don. " _I_ get to do these introductions!"

The Police Cadets walked down the dock, waving as they were cheered upon.

"Sorry Josee, but _we're_ the ones that has the fans' respect!" said MacArthur.

"Maybe if you hadn't _cheated_ …" taunted Sanders. This earned a glare from both ice dancers.

"Finally, our other winning surfer dude, Brody!" said Don.

Brody went down the dock happy as ever. "Alright! I get to see my bro again!" Brody cried as he ran down to see Geoff.

"Are you kidding me, man? Your name has 'bro' in it!" said Geoff. Both surfer dudes laughed and high-fived, while a smile appeared on Bridgette's face.

"Alright, now that I'm _finally_ getting a chance to speak…" Chris said annoyed. "Let's take a group photo!"

"I find it highly improbable that the dock can sustain our weight for much longer," said Mary.

"Well then stop talking! You're only holding us up even longer!" said Chris. "Now on the count of three, one, two, THREE!"

Chris' camera clicked, but then beeped. "Hold on, my card is full again." The campers groaned. "What? You don't know how often I have to take pictures."

The shows' camera shows us Chris' camera roll, consisting of about 99.99% child porn out of the Total Drama campers. After deleting the .01% that wasn't, Chris resumed.

"Alright, one, two…" his camera suddenly turned off. "Dammit, I'm out of batteries." The campers (and Don too now) groaned as the black-haired host emptied out two AA batteries and put in two new ones.

"OK, one, two, THREE!" he says again. The picture was taken, but the dock immediately collapsed, with everyone screaming as they submerged.

"Dammit, I _knew_ I forgot to stand on the beach," Chris said while holding his drenched camera. "Oh well, at least I have my photos saved on my computer."

The cast is now at the place the elimination ceremonies happen.

"Now it's time to divide you guys into two teams," said Don.

"The teams have been pre-determined through a randomizer," said Chris. "So if you don't like your team, please complain to the randomizer, not me."

"Anyways, our first team is the Icy Iguanas, consisting of…

Sierra  
Rock  
Ellody  
Justin  
Tom  
Stephanie  
Eva  
Jen  
Bridgette  
Ezekiel  
Jasmine  
Sammy  
Ennui  
Trent  
Leonard  
Amy  
DJ  
Sky  
Noah  
Laurie  
Miles  
Owen  
Sanders  
Sam  
Dave  
Taylor  
Max  
Leshawna  
B  
Crimson  
Tammy  
Jo  
Rodney  
Brody  
Emma  
Alejandro  
Scarlett  
Chet  
Beardo  
Sugar

...you guys will stand to my left," said Don. A cyan circle with an iguana appeared as the team took their places.

"Meaning the Hot Hippos, consisting of…

Lightning  
Zoey  
Blaineley  
Lorenzo  
Staci  
Jacques  
Brick  
Devin  
Carrie  
Jay  
Junior  
Duncan  
Ella  
Dakota  
Mary  
Josee  
Ryan  
Cameron  
MacArthur  
Scott  
Shawn  
Heather  
Gwen  
Harold  
Dawn  
Beth  
Courtney  
Kitty  
Izzy  
Anne Maria  
Sadie  
Topher  
Mike  
Lindsay  
Cody  
Geoff  
Tyler  
Spud  
Katie  
Mickey

...you guys will stand to Don's right," ordered Chris. A magenta circle with a hippopotamus appeared.

"Cabins are not co-ed, like always, so boys, you will be on the east side of each cabin, while girls will be on the west. Iguanas, you'll be in the west cabin, while Hippos, you'll be in the east cabin," said Chris. "Go ahead and get set up; our first challenge is in an hour!"

 **And that's the end of the first chapter! This is my first ever fanfic, so no hate please! I wanted to see what it would be like if every contestant that wasn't an old man or a parent competed. I ended up undoing some of the undesirable changes made that derailed some characters, meaning Gwen and Courtney are friends again, Dave doesn't hate Sky with a burning passion, Dakota and Ezekiel aren't mutated, etc.**

 **Read & Review! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Picking up where we had left off, the campers were getting ready to settle into their cabins when Chris finally remembered something.

"Hold up!" he said. Everyone stopped in their tracks and faced him. "A few of you may have had your confessionals interrupted by me." Those that had their confessionals interrupted nodded. "Well, for those of you who don't already know, here's your confessional booth!"

"You mean _that_ one?!" Harold asked in awe. The confessional in question was a tardis.

"No no, not that one. That one's for me, Chef, and Don only. _That_ one!"

The camera now shows a port-a-potty. "Nope, that's for the rest of our crew."

Now the camera showed the confessional booth used in TDI, TDRI, TDAS, and TDPI.

"There ya go!" Everyone groaned. "Hey, at least you don't have to use _that_ confessional!"

The camera shows a toilet that has feces and toilet paper flooding the bathroom. Everyone gasped, with some campers turning away at the repulsive sight.

" _That_ is for the interns," said Chris. "You guys have ten minutes to unpack. Adios!" And with that, the campers headed towards their cabins.

 **ICY IGUANAS - BOYS**

Trent set his guitar against the window. "I can't believe Chris is such a jerk," he said.

"I'm sure he was just as bad in more recent seasons," said Justin. "After all, we haven't competed since Action."

"*sigh* True."

Meanwhile…

"Alright, me and my little buddy get to sleep together again!" said Owen. But then he stopped upon hearing how that sounded. Noah climbed to the top bunk closest to the door on the left. "Er, I mean, with each other…" Owen tried again, again sounding odd.

"I know what you meant the first time," said Noah through a forced smile.

The sleeping arrangements went, from closest to the window to the furthest (top/bottom):

Trent/Justin - DJ/Beardo

Rock/Chet - Sam/B

Tom/Alejandro - Leonard/Ezekiel

Max/Rodney - Dave/Ennui

Noah/Owen - Brody (top)

 **ICY IGUANAS - GIRLS**

"I get the top bunk!" cried Amy.

"No, _I_ get the top bunk!" cried Sammy back.

The other girls were starting to get a bit restless. This had been going on ever since they stepped inside the room. Finally, Jasmine had enough.

"Alright!" the Aussie said loud enough to snap the twins out of their argument. She then turned to the other girls. "Raise your hand if Sammy should get the top bunk." She, Sierra, Bridgette, Crimson, Emma, Laurie, Sanders, Stephanie, Jen, Scarlett, Leshawna, and Miles raised their hands. "Alright, that's more than half of us, so Sammy gets the top bunk."

"Yay!" Sammy cried delightfully as she climbed up to the top bed in her bunk. Amy groaned as she set her stuff down on the other bed.

The sleeping arrangements went:

Sammy/Amy - Sierra/Bridgette

Laurie/Miles - Emma/Crimson

Taylor/Stephanie - Jasmine/Leshawna

Eva/Jo - Sanders/Jen

Sky/Scarlett - Sugar/Tammy

Ellody (bottom)

 **HOT HIPPOS - BOYS**

"Sha-lightning gets the top bunk!"

"Nuh-uh! I was here first!"

Tyler and Lightning were having a similar argument, except both had already set themselves up on the same top bed.

"Um, guys?" said Devin. "You realize there are other top beds you can choose from." The camera pans to other bunks, all vacant. The jocks stop fighting, look at each other, then resume fighting.

"Oh right, you guys want to sleep together," quipped Duncan. The other boys glared at his remark. Finally, Lightning pushed Tyler off the bed.

"SHA-BAM!" Lightning cried victoriously.

"Whatever, Devin's right anyways," said Tyler, climbing into the top bed across from Lightning.

The sleeping arrangements went:

Brick/Scott - Shawn/Devin

Lorenzo/Spud - Cameron/Mike

Jacques/Topher - Jay/Mickey

Junior/Harold - Geoff/Cody

Lightning/Ryan - Tyler/Duncan

 **HOT HIPPOS - GIRLS**

Heather and Dakota were in the middle of a catfight over...you guessed it.

" _I_ get the top bunk because I am _way_ better at this show than you!" yelled Heather.

"Well, _I_ should get the top punk because I'm the prettiest!" Dakota fired back.

"I thought that was me?" Lindsay butted in.

"Sorry ma'am, but that's not a fight you want to get in the middle of," warned MacArthur.

"Oooh...kay."

By this time, the two rich girls had escalated to an on-the-floor fight. Eventually, Heather kicked Dakota off of her and climbed up to the top bunk before she could stop her. Dakota just groaned.

The arrangements went:

Katie/Sadie - Heather/Dakota

Courtney/Gwen - Lindsay/Beth

Blaineley/Izzy - Carrie/Zoey

Mary/Staci - Kitty/MacArthur

Dawn/Ella - Josee/Anne Maria

 **MESS HALL**

The campers are seated in the mess hall, with Chef's gruel on the table in front of them. Both hosts walk in shortly afterwards.

"Campers, your first challenge is at the top of the cliff, so meet us there in ten!"

"MOVE MAGGOTS, MOVE!" yelled Chef. "I DON'T WANNA SEE YOUR UGLY-ASS FACES ANYMORE!" And with that, the campers were gone.

 **TOP OF THE CLIFF**

"Welcome campers, to your first challenge!" said Chris. "Those of you who competed in TDI should remember this one, but this was the series' first ever challenge!"

"The rules are simple: jump into the shark-infested waters below, and each person that jumps into the safe zone gets a point." said Don.

"However, there is a twist," Chris announced. "This time, you _don't_ get a point for landing outside the safe zone, and putting on a chicken hat will _subtract_ a point!"

"Whoever has the most points wins today's challenge," concluded Don. "Icy Iguanas, you're up first. Who's it gonna be?"

Jo and Eva immediately ran and jumped off simultaneously. Both landed in the safe zone.

Jasmine ran and jumped off next, also landing in the safe zone. Shawn cheered for his girlfriend, until…

"Dude, are you retarded?!" cried Duncan. "She's on the other team!"

"So what?" said Shawn. "There's nothing wrong with being proud of your girlfriend! Oh wait, you don't have one!"

The huge wave of "ohh"s that resounded was loud enough to reach the studio where Wheel of Fortune was being played, as all the O's in the puzzle suddenly appeared.

Back at the top of the cliff, Sky ran off the cliff and did a perfect swan dive into the safe zone, scoring the Iguanas their fourth point. Dave tried not to blush, but now he had the courage to jump, doing a cannonball into the safe zone.

Before we get to see whether Sky was impressed or not, we find ourselves back at the top of the cliff, where the twin sisters start to argue again.

"I think _Sparemy_ should go first!" said Amy.

The next thing she knew, the older twin was forcefully pushed off by her younger twin. To add insult to injury, she landed just outside the safe zone.

"No points! Still 5-0!" said Chris.

Sammy jumped off next, and she landed inside the safe zone to make the score 6-0.

"Now that the cheerleaders have gone, it's time for the _real_ athletes to jump!" said Lightning, who ran and jumped down into the safe zone.

"I bet I can top that!" Tyler called down to him. In true Tyler fashion, he ran off the cliff without jumping, and he fell well outside the safe zone. "Darn it!"

"Guys, I didn't call your team yet!" called Chris from the top. "But whatever! 6-1!"

"Watch out for Plan Z, eh?" shouted Ezekiel as he made his way down, only to land crotch-first into a buoy.

"YOOOOOOOOOWWWW!" he screamed. He then falls into the safe zone.

"7-1!" yelled Don.

"I still don't want to do this, what with my fear of water and heights," said DJ.

"Alright, you know what to do," said Chris, handing DJ a chicken hat. "It's 6-1 now; who's next?"

Rodney jumps into the safe zone. Max jumps, and like Ezekiel, lands crotch-first into a buoy, but falls outside the safe zone, making the score 7-1.

Ennui went next. "Ahhhhhhh," he said, emotionless as always. He lands inside the safe zone. 8-1.

"Let's get some ladies wet," said Chris.

"I guess I could go next," sighed Bridgette. She jumps into the safe zone.

"According to my calculations," said Ellody. "A 1,000-foot drop for my 50 kg body could produce an impact that would be fatal. Therefore, I will not be jumping."

"Look below you," said Don. Indeed, everyone who had already jumped was still alive and well.

"I'm still not jumping," repeated Ellody. Don put the chicken hat on her head, dropping the Iguanas' total back down to eight.

Sanders, Laurie, Miles, and Sierra all had uneventful jumps into the safe zone, raising the total to twelve. Tom and Jen were next.

"Time to see if our designer swimsuits are worth getting wet!" said Tom as both bloggers jumped into the safe zone, raising the score to fourteen. Unfortunately, when they got out, they could feel their swimsuits shrinking.

"Ugh! Designer, my butt!" cried Jen. "We are _so_ recommending people not to buy this swimsuit on our blog!"

"At least we have back-ups!" said Tom.

Tammy jumped next, but she landed outside the safe zone. One of the man-eating sharks finally decided to make a move.

"Disappearus Instantaneous!" the female LARPer shouted. All that did was make the shark swim even closer, forcing Tammy to swim to shore.

"Imma show that Tammy who's boss!" said Sugar. She jumped and landed inside the safe zone. "Ha! Take that, wizard stealer!" Tammy looked a bit confused by Sugar's last statement.

"Fear not my fair lady, for the wizard shall come to the rescue!" Leonard called down to Tammy before jumping down. He managed to get tangled in the ropes connecting the buoys.

"Um sure, we'll give him the point," said Chris, making the score 16-1.

"I'm sorry," said Taylor. "But I am _not_ jumping."

"Yeah? And why is that?" Leshawna wanted to know.

"Because, I don't want to get my swimsuit wet." Everyone stood there, dumbfounded.

"Hey, what's the hold up?! Our swimsuits are starting to chaif!" Tom blurts out from the bottom of the cliff.

 **CONFESSIONAL: With how shallow she is, I** _ **sure**_ **hope she doesn't jump in too deep!**

Leshawna: Are you _kidding_ me?! Why the *bleep* else would you wear a swimsuit for? To show off?

 ***STATIC***

Leshawna responded to Taylor's ridiculous answer by throwing her over her head. At least she lands in the safe zone…

"Leshawna, you are _so_ dead!" Taylor cried out.

"Hey, I threw you, didn't I?" asked Leshawna. "Now I just hope I can hit it, too." She then jumped into the safe zone, giving the Iguanas their 18th point. One by one, Rock, Chet, Emma, Stephanie, Sam, Scarlett, B, Justin, Alejandro, and Crimson all jumped into the safe zone. Only four guys remained at the top.

"Let's do this!" said Trent while hi-5ing his three teammates. He landed in the safe zone.

"No pressure dudes," said Brody, as he too landed in the safe zone.

"Come on, big guy; you're at least not flying on a plane," Noah told Owen as he jumped into the safe zone.

"You know what? I think I can do this _without_ my floaties this time," said Owen. He jumped into the safe zone, but his weight caused lots of water to spew out.

"And the Icy Iguanas finish with 32 points!" Don announced.

"Whoo! It's a good thing I didn't lose my bathing suit this time, right guys?"

"Uh...yeah," was Don's only reply. "Now it's the Hot Hippos' turn! They've already got one point, courtesy of Lightning!"

"I'll take jumping off a cliff over succumbing to zombies any day!" said Shawn before jumping into the safe zone.

Duncan was next. "Big deal; I already did this in the first season. I wasn't even scared!"

"Not even _this_?" Courtney proceeded to push the delinquent off the cliff, screaming as he falls. To make matters worse, Duncan bangs his head against a rock while falling, and he falls head-first into the boat.

"Wicked wipeout bro, but the boat is not the safe zone, so no points!"

Courtney went next, and she landed in the safe zone. She smirked at Duncan upon boarding the boat, which angered him. This gave Gwen the strength to jump, and she too landed in the safe zone, angering Duncan even further.

"4 points, Hippos!" Don called out.

Geoff jumps next, cheering on his way down. Dawn jumps down while calmly meditating. Both landed in the safe zone, bringing the total up to six for the Hippos. Ella was next, but she landed just outside the safe zone. When the sharks began to approach her, she began to sing.

 _Oh, loving sharks, can't you see_

 _I don't mean any harm, so don't hurt me_

The sharks, tranced by Ella's singing, carried her to shore, but…

"Sorry Ella, but you still landed outside the safe zone, so no points!" Chris yelled down to her.

"Come on, dude," protested Don. "That was beautiful!"

"Yeah, but…rules are rules!"

"Ooh, looks like today is the day everyone'll find out about your camera roll…"

"OK OK, fine! Ella, you get a point! That's 7 points for the Hippos!"

Carrie went next. "You can do it, homie!" she said to Devin before jumping into the safe zone. Devin followed in her footsteps, bringing the total to 9.

"Aw, sweet! I'm ready!" said Harold, before jumping and doing a painful belly flop upon landing. At least it was the safe zone!

"10 points, Hippos!" Don called out.

Dakota jumped next, landing inside in the safe zone. Heather, not wanting to be one-upped by her new rival, dove in after her, also making the safe zone. "12 points for the Hippos!"

Katie and Sadie went together, squealing all the way down, but both just miss the safe zone. Lindsay, Cody, and Izzy all jumped into the safe zone afterwards, bringing the total up to 15.

"Icy Iguanas, start sweating!" said Chris. "They're getting close now!"

"Like they would beat us!" taunted Jo.

Mary, Beth, Anne Maria, and Staci all proceeded to jump into the safe zone, making the score 19.

Scott jumped next, but he landed right outside the safe zone. On top of that, Fang, the mutated shark, started to rise out from beneath the water. "AAAAHHHHH!" Scott screamed as he quickly swam to the boat. The Hippos still had 19 points.

"Come on soldiers, we can't lose today!" shouted Brick, who then jumped into the safe zone. Mike jumped into the safe zone after him, bringing the total to 21.

Jacques and Josee danced off the cliff into the safe zone below, maintaining perfect form and their grins throughout. Kitty went next, and also landed in the safe zone, giving the Hippos their 24th point, but then…

"One thing my man Chris and I have in common…" said Topher. "...is that we don't like getting our hair wet. I'm not jumping." As always, he was given a chicken hat, and the score went back down to 23.

Spud and Lorenzo went next, cheering and doing air guitar on their way down into the safe zone, raising the score to 25. Zoey jumped next, and also landed in the safe zone. Blaineley went after her, and also landed in the safe zone. The score was 32-27.

"Look out below!" MacArthur called down as she jumped, again landing in the safe zone. Ryan jumped in after her, again landing in the safe zone.

"OK Hippos, all four of these guys need to jump in order to win!" yelled Don. Cameron, Jay, Mickey, and Junior all stood at the top of the cliff, shivering in fear.

"You can do it Cam!" both Mike and Zoey yelled.

"We're here for you, Junior!" exclaimed Devin.

"Don't worry, my favorite twins!" cried Kitty.

All four boys looked down at the water, then at each other. Before they knew it, they found themselves running and jumping off the cliff

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ALL INTO THE SAFE ZONE!

"Congratulations to the Hot Hippos, our winners!" yelled Chris.'The Hot Hippos cheered, while the Icy Iguanas sulked.

"Icy Iguanas, you'll be sending someone home." said Don.

 **ELIMINATION CEREMONY**

The Icy Iguanas sat (or stood) on (or around) the tree stumps, facing Chris, Don, and Chef.

"Campers," began Don. "This is the first elimination ceremony of the season. You all know the rules: whoever receives the most votes doesn't receive a marshmallow, and that person will be eliminated."

"The marshmallows go to...Brody, Owen, Noah, Rodney, Eva, Jo, Scarlett, Sierra, Laurie, Miles, Trent, Bridgette, Sky, Dave, Sammy, Beardo, Tom, Jen, Leshawna, Sanders, Leonard, Sugar, Rock, B, Chet, Sam, Stephanie, Ennui, Crimson, Alejandro, Justin, Emma, Jasmine, and _surprisingly_ , Ezekiel!" Chris read off all the campers who had jumped into the safe zone with no votes.

"Those of you who don't have marshmallows yet, you either refused to jump, landed outside the safe zone, or _other_ reasons." he continued. "The next marshmallows go to...Tammy, Max, DJ, and Amy!" Only two campers hadn't received a marshmallow yet.

"Campers, this is the final marshmallow," said Chris. "Ellody, you refused to jump because you thought it could kill you."

"This show's logic is scientifically flawed," defended Ellody.

"And Taylor. You're on the chopping block for being a Heather 2.0 and not wanting to jump over a _very_ stupid reason. The final marshmallow goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ellody." The dark-skinned genius picked up her marshmallow.

"Oh. My god!" yelled Taylor. "I CAN _NOT_ BE THE FIRST ONE OUT! MY MOM WAS SUPPOSED TO GIVE ME MY ALLOWANCE BACK IF I _WON_! THIS IS _NOT_ FAIR!"

Before she could scream any further, Chef picked her up and carried her bridal-style to a pile of firecrackers, each with a strap attached to one. Chef picked one up and attached it to Taylor.

"This season's method of shame is the Fireworks of Shame! Since this is Canada, we don't celebrate the Fourth of July, so why not make it up by having one every elimination night? Ha ha ha ha!" Chris explained. "Light it, Chef!"

Chef lit the match, and in three seconds flat, Taylor was blasted into the air.

"Don't worry, she'll survive. This _is_ a cartoon, after all," said Chris.

"One down, 79 to go! Who'll get blasted off next? What do we have in store for our campers? Find out all that and more, next time on…" said Don.

"Total...Drama...DOMINATION!" both hosts yell.

 **ELIMINATION ORDER:**

 **#80: Taylor**

 **Icy Iguanas: Noah, Owen, Trent, Justin, Alejandro, Ezekiel, DJ, Sam, B, Beardo, Leonard, Rodney, Dave, Max, Rock, Chet, Tom, Ennui, Brody, Bridgette, Eva, Leshawna, Sierra, Jo, Amy, Sammy, Scarlett, Sky, Jasmine, Sugar, Tammy, Ellody, Laurie, Miles, Jen, Crimson, Emma, Sanders, and Stephanie.**

 **Hot Hippos: Cody, Heather, Lindsay, Izzy, Gwen, Beth, Katie, Sadie, Courtney, Harold, Geoff, Tyler, Duncan, Blaineley, Staci, Dawn, Dakota, Brick, Anne Maria, Mike, Scott, Zoey, Lightning, Cameron, Ella, Topher, Shawn, Devin, Lorenzo, Spud, Jay, Mickey, Junior, Ryan, Kitty, Mary, Carrie, MacArthur, Jacques, and Josee.**

 **And that's all, folks! Now about the elimination, it wasn't the easiest thing to do in this chapter. While a good number of people are considered fodder (at least for right now), none of them were true** _ **first-boot**_ **fodder. That being said, I had to look into the future for any development. I wanted Cameron, Mickey, Jay, and Junior to shine in this challenge to prove they've got at least some degree of badass in them, which is already paving the way for more development opportunities. This of course, also rules out anyone on their team for elimination this episode. Of the Icy Iguanas, I found Taylor to be the most expendable, as she was nothing more than a cross between the first season's Heather and Amy, only without any strategy (unlike Heather) and more shallow than either girl.**

 **Hope you like my fanfic so far! Feel free to tell me what you think in the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Before we get started, let's check out the reviews!**

 **Zak Saturday: Those are all great predictions. The good thing about an extra-long season like this is that it gives lots of time for so many characters to develop. This is what I like about this fanfic.**

 **Ninjatana Warrior: I've seen your fanfic before I started mine, and I like yours as well. It's nice to compare each others' fanfics since they have the same 80 people, yet have their own differences play out.**

 **Everyone else: Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying this story so far!**

 **So without further ado, let's get on with the next chapter!**

A shot of Camp Wawanakwa appears. "Last time on Total Drama Domination," said Chris.

"All 80 campers who weren't parents or old men arrived at Camp Wawanakwa for one final shot at winning a million dollars," said Don.

"Their first challenge was a classic: the cliff-jumping challenge from season one," said Chris.

"Cameron, Mickey, Jay, and Junior overcame their fears and won it for the Hot Hippos, sending the Icy Iguanas to the season's first elimination ceremony," said Don.

"And it was Taylor, who wouldn't jump out of fear of getting her designer swimsuit wet, who was this season's first casualty," finished Chris.

"Who will be fired into the night sky next?" asked Don. "Find out right now, right here…"

"...on Total, Drama, DOMINATION!" both hosts yell.

*cue intro*

It was a nice sunny morning at Camp Wawanakwa. Everyone was sound asleep. *record scratches* Well, almost everyone.

Chris and Don blow airhorns into bullhorns, waking the campers up. Chris then spoke through his bullhorn.

"Rise and shine, campers! Be at the mess hall in five!"

 **MESS HALL**

"Welcome contestants, to day two!" said Don.

"Change into your swimsuits again, because the next challenge is on the lake again," said Chris. The campers were a bit irritated they were wearing bathing suits again. They knew Chris was a maniac, but was he starting to become a pervert now, too?

 **TIME SHIFT**

The campers were standing on the beach on a cloudy day. There were 79 poles sticking out of the lake.

"Welcome campers, to today's next challenge," said Don.

"We kind of stole this challenge from Survivor," said Chris.

 **CUTAWAY**

Jeff Probst, the host of Survivor, is watching Total Drama Domination at home. "Oh that _tears_ it!" he cried out. He throws a table at his TV, destroying it beyond repair (sound familiar?)

 **RETURN**

"Anyways, this challenge is simple," said Don. "You guys will be gripping the poles as long as you can without falling off."

"There are five footholds that make it a little easier for you to stay on," said Chris. "You will start where your feet reach the highest one."

"Once your feet touch the water, you are done," said Don. "The last person standing wins for their team, unless every member of a team has been eliminated. Whichever comes first."

"Iguanas, climb onto a cyan pole, and Hippos, climb onto a magenta pole," instructed Chris.

The campers were now gripping the poles above the water. Owen, Spud, and B, the three largest campers, found themselves starting to slide past the first foothold.

"Our three heaviest campers are starting to slip," noted Don.

As they struggled to hand on, B got an idea. Once he slid down to the fourth foothold, he reached for the first one and grabbed it with his hands.

"B using a clever strategy," said Chris.

Owen and Spud noticed what B had been doing, and they tried to use it as well. Only Spud succeeded, as Owen's hands were too big to grip onto a foothold. He ends up falling into the water at this point.

"Owen is the first one out!" said Don.

For about another five minutes, nothing happened. Then, Staci and Dakota started to slide past the first foothold.

"Staci and Dakota, starting to struggle," said Don.

"And now Noah's starting to move a little, too!" Chris pointed out, as Noah struggled to keep his feet in the first foothold.

"It's called 'moving my feet to get comfortable,'" retorted Noah.

"Sure, sure."

"Come on, Noah!" cheered Emma, making him blush. Kitty couldn't help but chuckle at her sister, who blushed as well.

Now Dakota was past the second foothold, and Staci the third. "Dakota and Staci, still sliding down," said Don.

An hour into the challenge, Staci, Beardo, Ezekiel, Sam, and Blaineley had fallen into the water. Dakota was down to her last foothold, and she was struggling to get her feet in. She too ended up in the drink shortly afterwards.

"Looks like _I'm_ better than you after all!" taunted Heather, who hadn't moved yet.

"At least I have paparazzi!" said Dakota as she swam towards the beach. "Hey, speaking of which, how come they've never showed up?"

"Yeah, about that," said Chris. "I threatened to call their manager and fire them if they came here, so no paparazzi for you this season!"

"NOOOOOOO!" yelled Dakota. Heather grinned evilly at the blonde's misfortune.

Another hour passed, and this time no one fell off. Don and Chris appeared with a domed plate.

"Alright contestants," said Don. "You've been up there for two hours. You're all probably hungry."

"Boy, am I!" exclaimed Owen.

"Easy tiger, these are for the campers that are still in," said Chris. "Our first course is…"

Don lifts up the done to reveal 20 cheeseburgers. "...McDonald's!"

"Gross." Crimson stated flatly.

"I'll pass on the heart disease, thanks," quipped Noah, causing Emma to blush and giggle, which Kitty again noticed.

Only Izzy and Leshawna opted out of the challenge.

Iguanas: 34

Hippos: 36

As another hour passed, people's stomachs started to rumble.

"Ooh, I know what that sound means," chimed Chris. "Time for chicken wings!"

The non-meat eaters (Bridgette, DJ, Dawn, Laurie, and Miles) immediately rejected the offer. Beth, Lindsay, Geoff, Rodney, and Brody took the offer.

Iguanas: 32

Hippos: 33

"Sheesh, you people must not be that hungry," remarked Chris.

"It's not that we're not hungry, some of us just don't wanna get our hair wet," said Topher.

"I have a viking to beat and a wizard to claim!" said Sugar, much to Leonard and Tammy's confusion.

 **CONFESSIONAL: Thy cast thee Fancius Triangulus!**

Leonard: I don't know why Sugar has such a crush on me; she's not a real LARPer. Therefore, I see no reason to return her feelings.

 ***STATIC***

During the passing hour, Noah, Cody, Jay, Mickey, Cameron, and Zoey started moving down their poles, but they managed to stay on. The hosts came back with…

…"PIZZA! IN BOTH PEPPERONI AND CHEESE!" Chris cried out.

Tom, Jen, Gwen, Heather, Bridgette, Katie, Sadie, Justin, Scott, Mike, Zoey, Chet, Lorenzo, Rock, and Stephanie all jumped.

"Win it for the Steprockers, bro!" Lorenzo called to his teammate.

"Right on!" Spud called back while doing air guitar, but in the process loses his comfortable position and falls into the water. Rock facepalmed.

 **CONFESSIONAL: Good thing it wasn't a** _ **real**_ **guitar…*wink***

Rock: Spud's still a bit loopy. But that was an awesome strategy he used! I wonder how he did it…

 ***STATIC***

Iguanas (25): Noah, Trent, Alejandro, DJ, B, Leonard, Dave, Max, Ennui, Eva, Sierra, Jo, Amy, Sammy, Scarlett, Sky, Jasmine, Sugar, Tammy, Ellody, Laurie, Miles, Crimson, Emma, and Sanders.

Hippos (24): Cody, Courtney, Harold, Tyler, Duncan, Dawn, Brick, Anne Maria, Lightning, Cameron, Ella, Topher, Shawn, Jay, Mickey, Junior, Ryan, Kitty, Mary, Devin, Carrie, MacArthur, Jacques, and Josee.

"The Iguanas are now in the lead!" said Don.

Tiny droplets started to drip. Everyone still in frowned. Back on the beach, Don opened up a giant umbrella to protect those eating.

By the time another hour had passed, it was raining hard, and DJ, Laurie, Miles, Ellody, Mary, Anne Maria, Topher, and Max fell off. Chris walked up with a table carrying a larger domed plate.

"Next on our menu is...SPAGHETTI AND MEATBALLS! Yum!"

 **CONFESSIONAL: I wonder what's for dessert…**

Ennui: Chris' attempts to get me to jump off are so pathetic, I almost feel like laughing. Keyword: almost.

 ***STATIC***

Sierra jumped off, but before she did, she wished Cody the best of luck (even though they were on separate teams). Cody smiled until...

"Hey, he's on the other team!" cried Duncan. Some campers glared at him. "What?! It's a game!"

"That does not mean you treat people with disrespect!" Shawn replied angrily.

"Don't worry; karma will bite him eventually," said Courtney. As if on cue, Duncan started slipping, and he fell out of the challenge. Scarlett, who had been watching the whole thing, smirked.

 **CONFESSIONAL: Turns out he Duncan't…*hears crickets*...yeah, I need new material.**

Scarlett: Interesting. I had planned on being a villain, albeit strategically this time, but it seems Duncan has already assumed the villainous role. Now that the target's off my back, people can forget about me, and that should give me enough time to show I've changed.

 ***STATIC***

Iguanas: 19

Hippos: 20

"The score is 20-19 in favor of the Hippos," announced Don as the rain kept on pouring. B's strategy of gripping the foothold with his hands started to backfire, as the rain made him slip. Not more than five seconds later, he fell into the lake.

"B is out! 20-18 Hippos!" said Chris.

At this point, it stopped raining, but Cameron still found himself falling into the lake after all the rain started to make his grip loosen.

"Ha ha! That's what you get for stealing my victory ya little shrimp!" laughed Lightning, until he slides down an entire foothold. "Uh...help?" Tyler grinned evilly at his rival. "Guess I'm stronger than you after all!" he said.

"Nuh-uh, I'm-" Lightning did not get to finish, as he resumed and completed his descent to the lake.

"Ha ha!" Tyler laughed and pointed at the fallen jock.

"Oh please, jock of all trades, he's too easy to beat," Jo ruined his moment.

"Yeah, you still have to beat the _real_ competition," Eva agreed.

Tyler accepted the challenge. "Oh, bring it on!" he said. "I set a record in my school's track team for fastest 100 meter run!"

"Oh please, I'm captain of my cheerleading squad!" cried Amy from her spot.

"That's because you made me let you win!" said Sammy.

"Guys, hey! Enough!" Sanders ordered.

"Ooh, looks like the competition's heating up," said Chris. As a matter of fact, the clouds started to break, and the sun started to shine through the part of the sky that was blue, raising the outside temperature.

"How are you hanging Noah?" Emma checked on her boyfriend/teammate.

"As far as staying in this challenge is, I'm fine," said Noah.

"I never thought you'd care about boys this much," teased Kitty.

"Shut up! He's my teammate!"

"Kind of close for your relationship status to be 'teammates.'"

Emma rolled her eyes at her sister's remark, while Noah tries not to blush. Mickey, who had been watching Kitty and her role in the conversation, was kind of in a trance.

"How are you holding up, Mick?" Jay asked his brother, bringing him back to his senses.

"Well, I'm fine. Only *gulp* _18_ of the other team left."

"That's not a problem. We've made it this far without our aquaphobia kicking in." At that point, both twins' eyes widened. "AQUAPHOBIA?!" both twins clung to their poles even harder than they had been.

"That'll motivate them to stay in," said Chris. "The teams are tied with 18 points apiece."

Soon, Courtney and Scarlett fell off. Dave started to slide. Sky turned and saw him, but before she could say anything, Dave submerged into the water. Cody fell in next.

"CODY!" Sierra cried.

"Don't worry Sierra, he'll swim over, and he'll be here in no time!" said Don.

"But he can't swim!" Don turned and saw Cody flailing his arms, trying (and failing) to swim. "Don't worry, we have a rescue team on its way," he said. Chef hops into the lake, dressed as a mermaid. Everyone else starts laughing at him, causing him to growl. He picks up Cody and returns to the shore in ten seconds flat. "He's OK!" he said.

"The score is now tied 16-16!" said Chris, but Tyler then falls after trying to readjust himself on his pole. "Make that 16-15 in favor of the Iguanas!" Eva, Jo, and Amy smirked at Tyler, who sighed.

Jasmine, Ella, Sanders, Brick, MacArthur, and Shawn fell out. Tammy started slipping down her pole. "Ceasus Descendius!" she cried.

"Resumious Descendius!" Sugar counted. Tammy had now fallen into the water. "It worked!" exclaimed Sugar.

"13-11, Iguanas!"

"I'm coming, Tammy!" cried Leonard, voluntarily jumping into the water. Emma slides off her pole, much to Noah's chagrin. He decided to jump to see if she was OK.

"OMG, relationship goals!" said Kitty. Mickey blushed, forgetting about his aquaphobia.

 **CONFESSIONAL: Soft Kitty, warm Kitty, little ball of furrrr! [1]**

Mickey: Well, time to make my move! I hope it's not as hard or as scary as I've been imagining!

 ***STATIC***

"Hey Kitty?" asked Mickey.

"Oh hi, Mickey!" said Kitty. "What's up?"

"Well, I have aquaphobia, but whenever I talk to you, I don't seem to have it."

"Awww, that's so sweet!" she smiled, making one appear on Mickey's face.

"11-10, Hippos now in the lead!" announced Don. Trent fell off, making the score 11-9.

"Hey Amy!" called Sammy, who was smirking. "I know something else you're first in!"

"What is it?" she asked.

"You have to jump, then I'll tell you."

Amy thought for a bit, then jumped. It wasn't until she surfaced when she realized Sammy tricked her. "YOU! You meant I'd be the FIRST TO JUMP!"

Sammy smirked. Alejandro then fell in, making the score…

…"11-7, Hippos!" said Chris.

Iguanas (7): Sugar, Ennui, Eva, Sammy, Jo, Sky, and Crimson.

Hippos (11): Harold, Dawn, Jay, Mickey, Junior, Ryan, Kitty, Devin, Carrie, Jacques, and Josee.

Josee found herself starting to slip. "No! I want to win!"

"Josee, we can still win," said Jacques.

"But _I_ want to be the one that wins for our team," she replied back. She continued slipping, and eventually fell in.

Jacques sighed. "We will not disappoint you Josee," he said.

Ryan fell off next. As he went to the dock, he told Stephanie, "Sorry babe, but even though we're on different teams, we'll never lose each other." Stephanie giggled, then hugged him.

Eventually, Mickey and Kitty were the only Hippos left, while the only Iguanas left were Eva and Jo.

"Ugh, I'm tiring out. Sorry Mickey, but you can do this. I believe in you!" Kitty said before dropping out. Eva's strength finally overcame her and she too dropped out, leaving Mickey vs. Jo in the finale.

"You can do this, Mickey!" Jay cheered on his brother.

Mickey kept a determined smile on his face. Jo starts to strain, but attempts to pull herself up. She swings her arm…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...and missed, causing her to lose her position and fall to the water below.

"And we have our winner!" Don yelled. "Mickey wins it for the Hot Hippos!"

Mickey happily jumped into the water and swam over to Kitty, who was waiting for him.

"That was amazing, Mickey!" she said.

"I know! And I no longer have aquaphobia!" replied Mickey. "So um, should we-"

"Yes!" Kitty didn't hesitate to pull Mickey in for his first kiss. Mickey was surprised at first, but nevertheless enjoyed it. Everyone, especially the Hot Hippos, cheered.

"That was awesome!" said Chris, who felt genuinely happy for them. "Now Iguanas, you lost again, so meet me at the Dock of Shame."

 **ELIMINATION CEREMONY**

The Icy Iguanas had returned to the Dock of Shame for another elimination.

"Contestants," said Don. "You put up a good fight, but in the end, you lost again. Marshmallows go to: Scarlett, Sammy, Amy, Stephanie, Trent, Noah, B, Justin, Bridgette, Alejandro, Dave, Sky, Laurie, Miles, Ellody, Brody, Rodney, Jasmine, Max, Tom, Jen, Ennui, Crimson, DJ, Beardo, Ezekiel, Sam, Leshawna, Sierra, Chet, Rock, Emma, Sanders, Leonard, Tammy, Sugar, and Eva!" All of the aforementioned campers went up to claim their marshmallows.

"Jo, Owen, one of you is going home. Jo, you cost the team the challenge by failing to grasp onto a foothold to keep you out of the water. Owen, you were the first one out of this challenge, and your massive size is the main reason why."

"EXCUSE ME FOR LIVING!" An offended Owen shouted in anger.

"The last marshmallow goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Jo!" The Sue Sylvester look alike went to claim her marshmallow. Owen stood up angry.

"You know what?! FINE! I never thought this game would have so many mean people!" With that, he started to cry. His teammates looked at each other uneasy; the ones who voted for him looking particularly sorrowful. Owen strapped himself to a firecracker, and three seconds after Chef lit the fuse, he was sent flying.

"And that concludes another exciting episode of…" said Chris.

"Total...Drama...DOMINATION!" both hosts yell!

 **Here it is, one week after the last episode! Now, about Owen's elimination. I didn't have any use for him. After four seasons of him making it past the halfway point, it was time to end his run here, as he has no further development.**

 **So, what do you think about…**

 **...the athletic contestants on both teams squaring off?**

 **...Kitty X Mickey?**

 **...Duncan being a true villain?**

 **...the Leonard X Tammy X Sugar love triangle?**

 **...the ever-growing mob of Total Drama Domination haters (currently Dot Warner and Jeff Probst), who are accusing it for stealing things they're known for?**

 **...anything else?**

 **R &R! If you have any challenge requests, please feel free to comment them!**

 **Elimination Order:**

 **#80: Taylor**

 **#79: Owen**

 **Icy Iguanas: Noah, Trent, Justin, Alejandro, Ezekiel, DJ, Sam, B, Beardo, Leonard, Rodney, Dave, Max, Rock, Chet, Tom, Ennui, Brody, Bridgette, Eva, Leshawna, Sierra, Jo, Amy, Sammy, Scarlett, Sky, Jasmine, Sugar, Tammy, Ellody, Laurie, Miles, Jen, Crimson, Emma, Sanders, and Stephanie. Hot Hippos: Cody, Heather, Lindsay, Izzy, Gwen, Beth, Katie, Sadie, Courtney, Harold, Geoff, Tyler, Duncan, Blaineley, Staci, Dawn, Dakota, Brick, Anne Maria, Mike, Scott, Zoey, Lightning, Cameron, Ella, Topher, Shawn, Devin, Lorenzo, Spud, Jay, Mickey, Junior, Ryan, Kitty, Mary, Carrie, MacArthur, Jacques, and Josee.**

 **[1] A wonderful song from the wonderful show, The Big Bang Theory.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Last time on Total Drama Domination," said Don.

"Our contestants participated in a long endurance challenge that originated from Survivor," said Chris.

"Some rivalries took place," said Don, as Tyler, Lightning, and Jo are seen trash talking. "While a new couple was formed." The camera showed Kitty and Mickey's kiss.

"In the end, Mickey got over his fear of water and won the challenge for the Hot Hippos," said Chris.

"And it was Owen, our first winner, who got eliminated," finished Don.

"Who will be sent packing next?" asked Chris. "Find out right now, right here, on"...

…"Total, Drama, DOMINATION!" both hosts yell.

*cue intro*

The morning after Owen's elimination, the teams are gathered in the mess hall for their next challenge. Behind the hosts is a giant piece of tarp placed over something.

"Good morning campers!" said Chris. A collective group of moans were heard. "Gosh, it's like talking to zombies."

"ZOMBIES?!" yelled Shawn. Jasmine glared daggers at Chris before asking, "what's under the tarp?"

"Good question." Chris removed the tarp to unveil a virtual reality machine. Everyone started cheering upon seeing it.

"This is a virtual reality machine," he explained. "Some of our challenges will be involving it."

"For today's challenge, you will be going to an arena in the Gundam Mode universe," said Don. "Each of you will be wearing a robotic suit of armor. You will try to take out members of the other team."

"But you will not be alone," said Chris. "There are grunts who will try and take you out regardless of the team you're on."

"Also, Chris, Chef, and I will be participating as well," said Don. "We will also try and take you out regardless of what team you're on."

"For every grunt you take out, you get 100 points. For every contestant you take out, you get 200 points. For every host you take out, you get 500 points," stated Chef. "We will be sending out a grunt two minutes into the challenge, and we will double the number every two minutes. Every five minutes, one of us comes in."

"The challenge ends once all three hosts are shot," said Don. The player with the most points on each team will be today's MVP, another new feature."

"The winning team's MVP gets to stay at my newly-rebuilt cottage," said Chris, irritated he had to share his compartments. "While the losing team's MVP wins immunity. Both MVPs also get to eat real food instead of Chef's gruel." Chef growled at this.

"Chef, if you would, please strap us in," ordered Don. Chef complied, and the 81 of them found themselves inside a large, empty arena. Everyone was wearing different colored armor: the Iguanas wore cyan armor, the Hippos wore Magenta, Chef wore white, Don wore gray, and Chris wore black.

"OK campers, your challenge begins, now!" said Chris, shooting his gun at Ezekiel to start the challenge, eliminating him.

 **CONFESSIONAL: I guess you could say Ezekiel's last two performances have given him a LASTing impression!**

Ezekiel: Why does he always have to pick on _me_ , eh?! I already survived the first two eliminations!

 ***STATIC***

The teams started to advance towards each other, while Chris, Chef, and Don just sat there, watching and waiting for the right time.

Duncan trips Scarlett, then shoots her before she can get back up, eliminating her. "I'm disappointed in you, sidekick," said Max as he walked past her place of death. He then shoots Cameron out. "Puny mortal."

Sugar was cornering Leonard and Tammy. "This is what you get for stealing my wizard!" she cried.

"Deflectus bulletis!" the wannabe viking cried. But it failed. She was shot and eliminated.

"Open Firus!" declared Leonard, and pointed his gun at Sugar. Nothing happened.

"Oh, all you need to do is—" Sugar began, only to shoot herself by pulling Leonard's trigger on herself.

 **CONFESSIONAL: Making the campers smarter one dead idiot at a time.**

Leonard: When is she ever gonna learn? She's on the same team as my sweet Feminus Fancius!

 ***STATIC***

"The Hot Hippos are leading 39-34!" announced Chris. "Now let's introduce them to some new friends!" He whistled, and a white robot came running towards the campers. The robot was a grunt, whom Chris had talked about earlier.

"Hello, what's your n—" Spud, stupid as usual, was shot by the grunt, who then proceeded to shoot out Beardo, who was imitating the sound of a siren while running around aimlessly, Katie and Sadie, who clung to each other, and Staci, right when her mouth opened to tell another lie about her family.

The Hippos were leading 35-33 when Chris whistles for a second grunt to come. It shot DJ, Topher ("why the _hair_?!"), Anne Maria (whose poof got ruined), Laurie, and Miles.

The other grunt shot Ellody, while Duncan shot Sam and B while chuckling. "Nerds."

At this point, Chef decided to join the battle. He immediately aimed a shot at Duncan, but he dodges the shot, and Duncan shot Chef square in the face, prompting Chris to laugh. Izzy glared at Duncan.

 **Confessional: Dis** _ **chef**_ **eled!**

Izzy: Ay! Chef is _mine_! Mine, mine, ALL MINE! **[1]**

 ***STATIC***

"Well if it makes him feel any better…" he whistled again, and two more grunts came in. The grunts managed to take out Ella and Rock.

Mike was shot next. "Win for me, OK?" he told Zoey, who started to enter her commando phase. She then shot Chet, upsetting Lorenzo, but because he was on Zoey's team, he didn't shoot her.

The score was 31-25 when Chris whistled again, sending in four more grunts. One shot Devin.

"No, homie!" cried Carrie.

"It's OK. You can do this!" he assured his girlfriend before disappearing.

Another grunt started to shoot at Amy, until Rodney jumps in and takes the shot for her. Amy looks confused.

 **CONFESSIONAL: Here VR, at the one and only…!**

Amy: "I don't get why he thinks I'm gonna be his girlfriend." She stops and grins. "No wait...I _do_!"

 ***STATIC***

Now ten minutes into the challenge, Chris whistles again, and eight new grunts, as well as Don, charge towards the campers. The gang took out Lindsay, Cody (Sierra: "NOOO!"), Beth, Crimson, Tom, Jen, Lorenzo, Dawn, Shawn, Jasmine, Brody, Geoff, and Bridgette, making the score 23-18

Two grunts cornered Dakota and Heather.

"Take her, I'm prettier!"

"Take _her_ , I'm more popular!"

The two grunts looked at each other, unsure of what to do. Then they both turned and fired at the two girls, eliminating them.

Sanders and a grunt had Jacques and Josee surrounded.

"Oh no! It sounds like MacArthur is in trouble!" fibbed Josee. Sanders turned, but by the time she realized the Ice Dancers lied, they had already escaped, and the grunt, running out of options, shot her instead. MacArthur saw this, and was not happy.

 **CONFESSIONAL: I need some new statements.**

MacArthur, arms crossed: I can't believe my own partner fell for _them_! Well, two, or three I guess, can play at that game! But what can I do?

 ***STATIC***

Duncan shot Max and Leonard, the last "nerds" on the other team. Out of options, and still craving the death of nerds, he shot Mary.

"Idiot! She's on our team!" cried Harold. Duncan shot him right in the mouth. MacArthur got an idea.

"Hey mohawk, can you do that to _them_?" she requested, pointing at the Ice Dancers. Duncan shrugged, then went off and shot them both. MacArthur smirked as she heard Josee's raging screams.

The score was 17-15 when Chris whistled again, and sixteen more grunts swarmed the area. "Holy crap," Ennui said flatly. He was shot right away.

One grunt was about to shoot Amy, until she picked up Sammy and used her as a shield, eliminating her instead.

Sky got shot by Don. Dave saw this and shot him.

Duncan shot Trent. "Take that, Elvis reject!" Gwen pointed her gun at him and shot him, hi-fiving Courtney after doing so.

Chris whistled again, and 32 more grunts ran towards the campers. That was more than enough for Mickey and Jay, who cowered in fear as the oncoming grunts took them out. Kitty angrily shot the two responsible.

Elsewhere, five grunts circled Junior. "I suppose this is the end," he said unenthusiastically. He was shot.

Now it was time for Chris to enter. This got everyone's attention. Unfortunately for them, he proved to be ruthless, taking out Ryan, Stephanie, Carrie, and Zoey. Tyler pointed his gun at Chris, but tripped before he could fire, and Chris shot him, putting the Iguanas in the lead 10-9.

Chris shot Blaineley next. Lightning pointed his gun at Chris, but he shot the jock before he could fire. Unfortunately for Chris, Jo and Eva shot him from behind, ending the game. The remaining campers were transported back to the mess hall, where all of those shot had been waiting.

"OK campers, we had to deduct points because of friendly fire," said Chris. Duncan received some glares. "I'm deducting 200 points for every act of friendly fire."

"For those who are lazy and/or suck at math, that means you tied with 1300 points apiece," said Don.

"And since Jo and Eva shot Chris, that means the Icy Iguanas win!" concluded Chef. The Icy Iguanas cheered, while the Hot Hippos groaned.

"That means Jo _and_ Eva will be sharing my compartments," said Chris angrily.

"Duncan is immune from the vote," said Don. The Hot Hippos groaned as Duncan grinned evilly.

"Hot Hippos, report to the campfire ceremony," instructed Chef.

 **ELIMINATION CEREMONY**

"First things first, Duncan is safe," said Chris, tossing the green-haired punk a marshmallow.

"Marshmallows also go to...Izzy, Gwen, Courtney, Brick, Scott, Kitty, and MacArthur, the only ones never to be shot," said Don, tossing them marshmallows.

"Zoey, Geoff, Harold, Mary, Topher, Ella, Shawn, Mike, Mickey, Jay, Junior, Lorenzo, Devin, Carrie, Katie, Sadie, Tyler, Lightning, Lindsay, Dakota, Heather, Dawn, Staci, Cody, Blaineley, Anne Maria, Ryan, Beth, Jacques, and Josee, you are safe," Chef said, tossing each one a marshmallow. Only Cameron and Spud were left.

"Cameron. Spud. You were the first two from this team to be eliminated," said Chris. "The final marshmallow goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Spud." He threw the obese rocker the last marshmallow, which he caught with his mouth. Cameron sighed and stood up. "Well, I can't say I'm disappointed. I had to go at some point."

Chef strapped a firecracker to Cameron, ignited the fuse, and in three seconds flat, he went flying.

"That concludes another episode of…" said Don.

"Total!" said Chef.

"Drama!" said Chris.

"DOMINATION!" all three yell.

 **And that concludes another chapter! Cameron went because I really don't have anything planned for him.**

 **What did you think? What would you like to see? Any challenge requests? Any caption requests for the confessional?**

 **Also, I** _ **almost**_ **made it through this chapter without mentioning the subplot involving Dot Warner (from Animaniacs) and Jeff Probst (from Survivor). What do you think they could be doing for revenge? Could anyone else be joining them?**

 **[1] A reference from Looney Tunes, where Daffy Duck says the same quote.**

 **#80: Taylor**

 **#79: Owen**

 **#78: Cameron**

 **Icy Iguanas: Noah, Trent, Justin, Alejandro, Ezekiel, DJ, Sam, B, Beardo, Leonard, Rodney, Dave, Max, Rock, Chet, Tom, Ennui, Brody, Bridgette, Eva, Leshawna, Sierra, Jo, Amy, Sammy, Scarlett, Sky, Jasmine, Sugar, Tammy, Ellody, Laurie, Miles, Jen, Crimson, Emma, Sanders, and Stephanie.**

 **Hot Hippos: Cody, Heather, Lindsay, Izzy, Gwen, Beth, Katie, Sadie, Courtney, Harold, Geoff, Tyler, Duncan, Blaineley, Staci, Dawn, Dakota, Brick, Anne Maria, Mike, Scott, Zoey, Lightning, Ella, Topher, Shawn, Devin, Lorenzo, Spud, Jay, Mickey, Junior, Ryan, Kitty, Mary, Carrie, MacArthur, Jacques, and Josee.**


	5. Chapter 5

I'm really sorry guys, but I'm throwing in the towel. I've hit serious writers' block, and I feel interactions amongst the campers could've improved. Consider this my first attempt. But please, do not get upset and keep reading, for the news only gets better from here.

I'm going for a _do-over_! Again, I feel a couple interactions could've been better, and I feel my second attempt will have more campers stepping outside their comfort zone. Also, I admit I haven't watched the Ridonculous Race as much as I would've liked, which explains things like me not even knowing that Brody and MacArthur were in a relationship.

So here's what's going to happen: I'm going to keep this version of Domination up (at least right now), and get to work on my second attempt.

My redo will feature all 84 contestants competing, along with some OC's of mine competing as well to make it even more interesting.

Once my redo of Domination comes out, I will post the link to it here. Please don't unfollow me and/or this story if you want to stay updated and find the new story right away.

HERE IS THE LINK: s/11758336/1/Total-Drama-Domination-FINAL-DRAFT


End file.
